My Dauntless Love Life
by Sharingan000
Summary: Eric starts to have growing feelings for Tris and tells her, she feels the same way. Eric is the one to get into the simulation and fight Tris against his will. They manage to catch Jeanine after they wipe the program. After everything, Tris finds out she's pregnant. She was going to tell Eric, but he gets shot.
1. Chapter 1

**My Dauntless Love Life**

**Summary:** Eric starts to have growing feelings for Tris and tells her, she feels the same way. Eric is the one to get into the simulation and fight Tris against his will. They manage to catch Jeanine after they wipe the program. After everything, Tris finds out she's pregnant. She was going to tell Eric, but he gets shot.

**Chapter One:**

Tris's POV

After the practice for the second stage, I decide to go to the training room. I get there and begin to punch the bag senseless. **(A/N: I'm changing it a bit, so don't hate)** The fear I just saw was terrible. I had to shoot people, not just people but my parents, Caleb, Christina, Will, Uriah, Susan, Robert… But I had someone else holding me at gunpoint, Peter with Drew and Molly behind him watching me as I quiver in fear.

I imagine the punching bag to be Peter, or Molly, or Drew. I punch with strength I didn't realize I had. With every punch, I hear the chain holding the bag jingle. One last power punch, and the chain breaks, sending the bag flying a couple feet away with sand falling out of a whole where I punched.

Letting out a huge breath, I stood in place. I could feel the cold sweat falling across my brow and forehead. I clenched and unclenched my fists again and again.

"Nice job, Stiff." I turn around to see Eric standing with his feet shoulder width apart, his arms crossed over his chest, and a small smirk on his handsome face.

_Wait, _I thought. _Since when did I think him to be handsome. I guess he kinda is._

"Sorry 'bout the bag." I tell him pointing to the bag which now has sand falling out of it life the water in the chasm.

"No worries. We've actually been waiting for someone to break one while training, I didn't expect it to be you." He tells me. "What made you do it?"

"Why do you care?" I ask him curiously. He shrugs and says nothing. "When I practiced through my fears, I saw Peter and his two lackeys. Peter was holding me at gunpoint and told me to shoot people. But these people were my family, my friends, I couldn't do it. So I just pointed the gun to my head and pulled the trigger." I told him, wiping the sweat from my forehead with the back of my hand.

"I'm sorry." He says, surprising me.

"Don't be, it's my fear."

"You're getting stronger, physically and mentally." He comments. I raise an eyebrow at his words.

"Have you been observing me?" He chuckles lightly and walks closer to me, now theres only half a foot of space between us.

"Maybe I have." He answers. I furrow my eyebrows slightly at this.

"May I ask why?"

"Because you somehow caught my eye and made me want to learn more."

Being this close to him, I can't help but look at his lips. I try to imagine kissing them. The piercing looks pretty sexy, I have to admit.

"What else do you want to learn?" I ask him, taking a small step closer to him so our chests were almost touching. For some reason, I felt comfortable with him.

"What are the chances of a girl like you with a guy like me?" He asks in his deep voice that makes me want to jump his bones.

"Well," I start out. "I'm no Erudite, but I'd say there would be a 10% chance she'd say no." I tell him honestly.

I see his gaze lock on my lips then go back to my eyes. I stand on my toes and capture his lips in a warm and passionate kiss. As he puts his hands on my hips, I put mine on the sides of his neck. His lips were soft and the piercing was kinda a turn on. I muster up some courage and run my tongue on his lower lip. He allows it without hesitation.

Our tongues battle for dominance and he soon wins. For now we just let our tongues dance and ravish the feel of each other.

I feel him lift me slightly and I wrap my legs around his waist. He holds me and I feel my back gently touch the wall behind me. He pulls his lips from mine and starts to kiss down from my jaw to my neck. I moan a little at the wonderful feeling of it.

Soon, I guide his lips back to mine. After a few more minutes of making out, we pull apart and rest our foreheads together.

When Eric is near me, I feel safe, loved, wanted, something I don't feel with Four. He's just a friend, I think he likes me.

"I've wanted to do that the minute I saw you on the roof after you jumped off the train." I hear him say. I feel his warm calloused hand touch my cheek and his thumb rub my cheekbone.

"Likewise." I tell him. "I was just afraid that you wouldn't like me back, a Stiff."

"Tris.." He says softly. _He said my name!_

"Say my name again." I whisper.

"Tris.."

We kiss again and it feels like there are sparks flying. As he lightly bites my lip, I can't help but moan. We pull apart and just relax in each others arms.

Right now we're sitting on the floor up against the wall. His arm was around me, my head on his shoulder, and his free hand held mine.

"What do you think you're gonna do for the final stage?" He asks me.

"If I pass initiation, I'll probably a tattoo artist or patrolling the fence. I don't really care, as long as I get above the line." I tell him. I felt him run his fingers through my hair, it felt kinda nice.

"You're doing fine, you made it past stage one and you're doing great in stage two. I know you'll make it."

"What if I'm not good enough? If I become factionless, I know my parents won't take me back to Abnegation. I don't belong there anymore."

"If you need any help, I'm right here. I'll be there to support you in anyway possible." I look up into his grey eyes and smile as he kisses the top of my head. "I know it's a little sudden Tris, but... I love you."

I felt my heart skip a beat. He loves me, Eric loves me. I could see the truth and love in his eyes. Straddling him, I pull him in for another kiss. This time, I poured my emotions into it. I pulled away with a huge smile, "I love you too."

We left the training room and went to his apartment. But we mostly spent the time going into the room making out.

I love Eric, I truly and deeply love him….


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: I've decided to skip to the part where they have Eric in the simulation.)**

**Chapter Two:**

Eric's POV

Right now, I can feel myself being sealed into the back of my mind and being replaced with someone completely unlike me.I heard what Jeanine said, I was in a simulation and now my friends are my enemies, and my enemies are my friends. That sick bitch!

I was sitting in a chair in the control room, monitoring everything going on. Every Dauntless member was under a simulation that were programmed to get rid of every Abnegation. Jesus, that means that Tris' parents are in danger.

I heard the door open and turned in my seat to see Tris holding a gun. Without controlling myself, I point my own gun at her. _Stop it!_ I yell at myself. I can't shoot her, I love her.

"Drop your weapon." I say.

"Eric, you're in a simulation." She said.

"Drop your weapon," I repeat. "Or I'll fire." _I don't want to shoot her! Dammit Tris, run!_ She set her gun down at her feet. _No! She should've just shot me and got it done with. I'd rather die than hurt her in any way._

"Drop your weapon!" I shout.

"I did." She said. She stands there for a minute before running at me and grabbing my wrist. Against my will, I pull the trigger and she thankfully ducks her head just in time. The bullet hits the wall.

With a gasp, she kicked me in the ribs and twisted my wrist to the side, making me drop the gun. _That's it Tris. Fight!_

Tris's POV

I was going to tell him, but everyone going brain dead and being controlled just happened. I wish it didn't. I have to save him and everyone else. I have to save Eric. If I don't, he won't ever know that he's going to be a father. Our child will never know who their father is.

The night after the final rankings were shown, Eric and I snuck out to his apartment where I gave myself to him. I love him more than anything, and I'd give him everything. It was the greatest night of my life.

But then Erudite took over everyone's minds, but mine was not controlled and I was fully aware of everything that was happening. Erudite wanted to use Dauntless to take out all of Abnegation just because some of them are Divergent.

And now here I am, fighting the man I love who is trapped in a simulation.

I dive for the gun I made him drop, but he grabs me and wrenches me to the side before I could even touch the gun. Staring into his dark, conflicted eyes, he punches me right in the jaw. My head jerks to the side and I cringe away from him, flinging my hands up to protect my face. I have to stay standing, if I fall, he'll kick me.

I kick the gun away with my heel so he can't grab it. Ignoring the throbbing feeling in my jaw, I move to kick him in the stomach. But he catches my foot and pulls me down so I fall on my shoulder. The pain makes my vision go black at the edges for a second. Staring up at him, he pulls his foot back, ready to kick me. But I roll onto my knees and reach for the gun.

He grabs my hair and yanks me to the side. I reach back and grab his wrist, but he's too strong and he smacks my forehead into the wall.

I have to stop him. I know he's in there somewhere.

"Eric." I said. I felt his grip falter for a second. I twist and kick back, my heel hitting him in the leg. His fingers slip from my hair and I take that moment to dive for the gun and my fingers close around the cool, heavy metal weapon.

"Eric, I know you're in there somewhere." I said, pointing the gun to him. He just looks at me. "Eric, please," I beg. "Please, see me." He walks towards me, his movements and steps dangerous and powerful, yet fast. I step back a bit and feel my hands shaking. "Please see me, Eric, please!" I feel so pathetic, so cowardly. I can't kill him, it would be like killing me.

That's it…

I turn the gun to my forehead and Eric grabs it, holding it. He pushes the barrel more to my forehead and I reach out and rest my hand over his heart. I hear the bullet click into the chamber, but the shot doesn't come.

He stares at me with ferocity, but doesn't move a muscle. He can fight this, I know he can.

"Eric, it's me." I said. Then I stepped forward and wrap my arms around his waist. His body is tense and stiff, and I can hear his heart beating faster. I hear the gun clatter to the floor and his hands grab my shoulders, pulling me away a little bit.

"Tris…" He whispers, and it's him, really him this time. I breath a sigh of relief and my mouth collides with his in a fierce kiss. I feel his muscular arms wrap around me and he lifts me off the ground. We pull away from the kiss, but continued holding each other. I run my fingers down his face.

"How did you do it?" I asked silently.

"I heard your voice…" He said. I wrap my arms around his neck and bury my face in the crook of his neck. I then remember the monitors and the people still being controlled.

"Eric, the dauntless." I said and we ran to the monitors. Eric starts typing on the computers and I see Christina holding her gun at a boy about fifteen who was holding who looked to be his little brother and sister.

After a few minutes, Eric clicks one last button and they all seem to snap out of it. Christina pulls her gun back and steps back with a gasp. All their faces showing confusion and worry. They began to help the Abnegation up.

I sigh in relief and hug Eric again.

"I love you Eric…" I whisper.

"I love you too Tris…" He says back.

"How romantic…" A voice sneered. We turned to see Jeanine walk in with four guards behind her. Both holding guns.

"You may not be Divergent, Eric, but you did manage to break out of the simulation. We'd like to run some tests. Take them." She commanded to the guards. Two grabbed me and two grabbed Eric.

"No! Tris!" Eri yelled as he struggled.

"Eric! Let me go! Eric!" I tried to fight the two guards but they were stronger than me.

The next thing I know, the other doors bursts open and a bunch of dauntless with guns walk in, followed along with Caleb, Marcus, Peter, and Four.

"Beatrice!" Caleb yells. I run to him and hug him. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asked, moving his hands around my shoulders and arms.

"I'm fine Caleb. We did it." I said, looking to Eric who stepped up beside me. I see some familiar people Lynn, Marlene, Uriah, Zeke, and someone else grab Jeanine and her guards.

Then before I could even register it, Jeanine quickly grabs one of their guns and aims it at me, pulling the trigger.

But someone pushes me out of the way and gets hit by the bullet instead. It was Eric.

"NO! NO!" I scream as Lynn knocks Jeanine out by hitting her with the butt of her gun. I slide on my knees beside Eric who is holding his chest. It missed his heart, but he was losing blood.

Caleb, Four, and Zeke come to my side. Caleb, who seems to be knowing what he was doing, took off his vest and crumpled it up, pressing it to Eric's wound and applying pressure.

"Eric, it's gonna be okay. You're gonna be fine." I sad, but could feel tears blurring my vision. I turn and yell at the other dauntless. "Someone get help!" Then I turn back to Eric.

"I'm sorry. I just-" He coughs a little. "I just wanted to be a h-hero for once." He croaks.

"You are. You're my hero…." I whimper, sounding pathetic. "It's gonna be okay. You're gonna make it. You're gonna get patched up, and we can finally go home…"

"T-Tris… I love yo…" His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he went limp.

"No.." I heard his breathing, but it was slow. "No… Eric, please. Open your eyes, baby. Wake up. Wake up!" I exclaim, shaking him a little.

Everything seemed to be in a blur. Zeke, Marcus, Four, and Uriah lifted him up and we all ran to the dauntless infirmary where some of the people were coming back. A few of the doctors spotted us and ran with us to the infirmary.

Next thing I know, I'm sitting in the waiting room, shaking, crying, covered in my boyfriend's blood, and a down right wreck. All the dauntless came back and Christina found us. I told her everything, and I mean everything. Even about me killing Will which I regret every second.

She was really upset, but forgave me, saying I had no choice and it was self defense. We cried on each others shoulder, but she calmed down enough to comfort me about Eric.

It felt like hours when a doctor came up to us. I stood up and looked at him expectantly.

"How is he?" I asked.

"We managed to get the bullet out. It barely missed his heart and he lost a lot of blood, but he's alive." He said, but sounded mortified.

"There's something you're not telling me. What is it?" I asked. He sighed sadly and looked at me.

"I'm sorry. We did manage to save him, but.. He's gone into a coma." He told me. "I'm truly sorry." He said before walking away with his head down a little.

Once again, I bust out in tears and give a loud sob, my knees buckling and I fall, only for Caleb and Christina to catch me. Caleb sets me in his lap and hugs me, letting me cry on his shoulder like when we were little when I scraped my knee and he made me better.

But nothing, and no one can make me feel better. Only Eric. I want Eric to hold me in his arms, hug me, kiss me, tell me everything will be alright.

At one point, I fell asleep, still crying and thinking about how Eric does not know about the baby yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Tris's POV

I sat by Eric's bedside, holding his hand and just watching, waiting for something. Christina, Uriah, Caleb, Marlene, Zeke, Four, Shauna, and Lynn would come visit me. They would also bring me food to eat so I won't eat the nasty hospital food.

A few days after finding out that Eric went comatose, I told them all I was pregnant with Eric's child. I made sure to stay healthy for my sake and the baby's.

So far, it's been about two months since Eric was shot. Jeanine was executed for her crimes against an entire faction and someone else took over as leader, one who doesn't mind Divergents because he is one as well.

The leaders of each faction announced that anyone who is Divergent can choose any faction they want and not be judged. So far, the Dauntless who came out about being Divergent are me, Uriah, Four, and other people as well, I didn't know their names.

I turn to the heart monitor which is repetitively beating and it's beginning to irritate me, but it's the only thing keeping me together, knowing he's alive and breathing.

_Please, wake up…_

Eric's POV

I can hear and feel her beside me, but I wish I could open my eyes and say something dammit! But knowing that she's alright and not where I am right now is a miracle.

Tris… My Tris is here with me. I listen to her speak, she's sounds so broken. I also hear her friends and brother come in and give her something to eat. Thank god, at least she's eating and not starving herself, which is what I would do if she were hurt.

She hasn't even left my side except to go to the bathroom. I think I even heard her vomiting a few too many times. Is she sick?

She had just left to the bathroom right now and I hear her step out and come back to my side, taking my hand in her small one.

"Ugh, I hate puking." She mutters. "I wish it would stop, but I know it's necessary." Wait, what? I hear her stand up and then feel her take my face in her hands. "I can't do this alone, baby…" She whispers.

_I have to open my eyes…_ I thought to myself.

"Please wake up…"

_I almost got it… Just a little more._

"Don't leave us…" _Us?_ "Not when you've just became a father…"

I finally managed to pry my eyes open. It felt like sand and glue holding them together. I slowly, and painfully sit up and look into her blue eyes which hold surprise and tears.

"A father?..." I ask hoarsely. She slightly smiles and a tear falls from her eye.

With a nod she whispers, "Yeah…" I sigh and press my forehead to hers.

The door opens and there is her brother Caleb and her best friend Christina. Caleb is holding a paper bag of something.

"Hey Beatrice, Christina and I got you chili..." He was cut off when he saw me and Tris. "...fries." He stood frozen looking at the both of us back and forward.

"Um… We'll go get a doctor." Christina said, pulling Caleb out the door and closing it. Tris laughed a little and rest my head on my shoulder. My large hand goes to her stomach and she puts my small hand over mine.

"A baby…." I breathed, happily. Tris nodded, tears of joy falling from her eyes. I kiss the top of her head and pull her further onto the bed and into my side.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Tris's POV

Two days had passed and Eric was released from the hospital, but not after my ultrasound for the baby which is what we are waiting for right now. My knee kept bouncing up and down in anxiousness as the minutes seemed to slowly tick by. I was sitting and leaning against Eric as his arm was wrapped around my shoulder. He reached forward and stopped my knee, rubbing my shoulder in comfort.

"Hey, calm down. Everything will be fine." He reassured me. I sighed and nodded.

"I know, I'm just nervous. I mean, what if something goes wrong and our baby isn't healthy, I don't think I could forgive myself if something happened because of something wrong in me that would harm our baby." I said tearing up.

"Tris, our baby is going to be as healthy as the parents and will be stubborn just like his or her parents. He or she won't let anything bad happen because they'll be the mini creation of us, two crazy Dauntless parents who won't take shit." He said and I laughed.

"How did I ever get so lucky to fall in love with a stubborn ass like you?" I asked, teasingly.

"Hey, I'm a stubborn handsome ass. And you should know that my ass is in fact, handsome." I slapped his chest lightly as we both laughed.

"Tris and Eric." A nurse said and Eric took my small and in his large one and we followed the nurse to a room that had a bed with a black gown on it, of course, a computer screen beside it, and some other gadgets that I had no idea what they were for.

"Okay Miss Prior, I'm going to need you to change in this gown and the doctor will be right with you for your ultrasound. And I would like to congratulate you both on the little miracle." The nurse said with a smile on her face. She had a blue and black pixie cut with a long front fringe that reached the top of her cheek and she had two tattoos beside both her eyes. Under her left eye was a sun and under her right eye was a crescent moon. She also had a spider bite piercing on the left side of her lower lip.

"Thank you, this little miracle will be the best of us and the death of us. What with both of our stubbornness, he or she will be one hell of child to raise. But I don't think that I would have it any other way." I said smiling at her. She returned the smile and nodded.

"Understandable. Well, I'll leave you too it, Doctor Mitchell will be here soon." And with that, the nurse left the room. I grabbed the gown and quickly changed into it, not feeling very self conscious about showing some, or a lot of skin in front of Eric. I mean, come on, he's seen me naked before.

As soon as I'm done changing, I hop up onto the bed and just sit there, swinging my feet as it gently tapped the metal side of the bed, making low thumping noises.

Eric sat in a swirly chair and rolled up to sit in front of me.

"So, while we wait, how about we come up with names?" He suggested. I nodded and smiled.

"Okay, if it's going to be daddy's little girl, what should the name be?" I asked. He tilted his head as he thought about it.

"Well, growing up in Erudite, I always told my mother that I would name my firstborn daughter after her. So, I think that we should name her Athena."

"Your mother's name was Athena?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"Yeah, I know. What kind of Erudite in their right mind would name their daughter Athena? Well, my mother told me her namesake was after a Greek Goddess, or so she learned through the books and archives. Athena was the goddess of wisdom, courage, inspiration, civilization, law and justice, mathematics, olive cultivation, strength, war strategy, the arts, crafts, and skill in ancient Greek religion and mythology. My mother actually lived up to her namesake and became what I was told to be a very smart girl who was always two years above her grade level, very strategic and would always go through courses and such in her head until she found an acceptable outcome, and, to my surprise, would help the Dauntless leaders with strategies that helped when patrolling the city and the wall."

"Your mother sounds like an amazing woman." I said, feeling sad that Eric will never meet my parents at all. But I know that they would love Eric underneath all his piercings, tattoos, and cold demeanor.

"She was." He said. "She died of a disease called cancer that no serum could cure no matter how many tests the Erudite went through."

"I'm so sorry Eric." I said, taking his hand in my own. He nodded and smiled sadly. "What about your father?" I asked hesitantly. He shook his head.

"He died when I was only six months old. My mom told me he was walking home from work and he got his by a bus." He snorted a bit. "So I'm an orphan and our baby will grow up without two out of four of his or her grandparents." He said, looking down at our joined hands.

"Make it 4 out of 4 of the grandparents." I said and his head shot up to look at me. "My mom, who was a dauntless born, she died helping me escape the compound when it was taken over and protecting me when the controlled dauntless were wreaking havoc. My dad, he helped me get into the compound to save the rest of the Dauntless and Abnegation." I said, tearing up. "I loved them both, and of course they loved me. Because of them, I am here right now and our baby is alive." I said, taking his hand and putting it over my stomach.

"I wish I could've met your parents." He whispered, rubbing my stomach with his stomach.

"I wish I could've met your mother." I whispered and kissed his other hand. It was five minutes later of comfortable silence that Doctor Mitchell walked in. She was like another Tori, but platinum blonde dreadlocks and insanely pale skin with visible tattoos over that parts of her body that weren't covered by her clothing.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Mitchell and I am here for your ultrasound." She said standing at the foot of the bed with a clipboard in her hands. "So, Miss Prior, I have to ask, any nausea? Cravings? Mood swings?" She asked.

"Well, I was nauseous this morning for a short amount of time, I am craving pizza with chicken, cheese, pepperoni, pickles, and chocolate marshmallows as well as beef jerky dipped in melted cheese." I said and Eric looked at me in awe and a little bit of disgust. Doctor Mitchell laughed a little and nodded in understanding.

"All normal, don't worry." She said to Eric and he nodded. "The weird cravings is just the gist of it. Now, are you ready to get started?" She asked.

"Yes, we are!" I said happily and kicked back on the bed. Eric held my hand in his as Doctor Mitchell grabbed a black blanket and put it over the lower half of my body, pulling my gown up to reveal my stomach.

"Now this is going to be cold, so, brace yourself." She pulled out a bottle of some gel and started to put it on my stomach. I gave a yelp and jumped a little bit at the small, but cold bite of the cold gel. "I warned ya." She said and put the bottle away. She grabbed a wand that had a large and slightly round head and turned on the monitor, gently pressing the wand to my stomach.

I bit my lip as I stared at the monitor, waiting for something to show. And then and there, I saw something. It was tiny, yes, but I could tell it was our baby.

"Yahtzee, right there is your baby. Your baby is about two and a half weeks along." She said and screenshot the monitor. Two and a half weeks? Had Eric been in a coma that long? Has it been that long since Jeanine controlled everyone? That long since Eric and I did the deed? "Wait, is that what I think it is?" She muttered to herself, but Eric and I heard it loud and clear.

"What? What is it? Is something wrong?" Eric asked, worried. I was worried to, in fact, I was terrified. Did my worst fear just come true? Did something bad happen to my baby?

"NO, nothing's wrong!" She reassured.

"Then what is it?" I asked.

"There's two more." She said with a look of awe in her eyes. "Congratulations, you guys are having triplets." I was speechless. Triplets? Eric and I are having triplets?! Doctor Mitchell wiped off the gel on my stomach and stood up. "I'll leave you two alone." She grabbed the clipboard and walked out the room.

Silence. That's all just silence. Eric and I kept staring at the three small buds that were our babies. Triplets, we're having triplets.

"Triplets." I hear Eric whisper.

"We're having triplets." I say and turn to him. He has tears in his eyes and I can feel my eyes well up as well. "We're having triplets." I said excitedly Eric smiles widely and stands up to hug me. I hug him as well, laughing and crying tears of joy.

"Oh my god. I mean, I'm happy that we're having triplets, but what a surprise! What did we do when we had sex?" Eric asked more to himself.

"Maybe it's the fact that we went like three to five rounds in one night!" I said.

"That might be it." He said. "We're having triplets!" He picked me up off the bed bridal style and slowly twirled me around so I won't get nauseous again. I laughed and hugged his neck before he set me back down on the bed.

"Oh my god, my brother is probably going to kill you." I said laughing. He gave me a playful glare and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think he could even hit me with a pencil, Tris." He joked and I laughed again before I sobered up.

"When should we make the announcement?" I asked him.

"How about we tell Christina first because then she would plan a baby shower for us so we don't have to do anything besides feed for four?" He said, pressing his hand to my stomach. I nodded and smiled.

"I'm actually hungry right now. Can we leave?" I ask. He chuckles and nods, pecking my lips.

"I'll go get the nurse so that we can leave. And we are getting pictures of the baby's ultrasound." He said.

"Why wouldn't we? I want everyone to see the little spitfires." I said. He went out to get the nurse so that we could leave and I looked down at my stomach.

"Hi babies, it's your mommy." I whispered. "I'm so happy that you're all going to be born in and grow up to a great father. I just wish you could've met your grandparents, but I know that you will have lots of awesome aunts and uncles who will probably spoil you rotten and teach you everything you know." I paused. "Well, I have to make sure your uncle Uriah doesn't teach you to prank people to the point of almost getting arrested." I laughed. "I love you all and I can't wait to hold you in my arms."


	5. IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!

**VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!**

My dearest Readers,

Please forgive me for not updating for the past two months over the summer. I have not been able to get on wifi or my laptop very much because I am in Saipan helping my family. Last month we were here to help my grandfather who was really sick. Then it became for his funeral, and now it's my brothers first Hoy Communion and my Confirmation. I will be flying back to where I live very soon and I promise that I will update my stories as much as I can. With school coming up and me being a junior taking a few senior classes, it's gonna be tough. So I promise that I will work hard on my stories that you love oh so much. Again, I apologize for keeping you waiting, but I had very good reasons.

Sincerely, Maria. AKA Sharingan000


End file.
